


(Gay)me Night

by causticfuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Fluff at it's finest, M/M, Multi, not sorry, wrote this a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Daichi finally convinces Wakatoshi to come out and play Pokemon with him.





	(Gay)me Night

Daichi crowded in close to Ushijima to steal his warmth. He bounced in excitement. “I can’t believe you are gonna get the app, Wakatoshi!”

“Woah, Daichi,” Ushijima chuckled. “It’s okay.”

“What? I know. It’s better than okay. You’re gonna play Pokemon with me!” Daichi grinned and placed a soft kiss to Ushijima’s neck and wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s waist.

“Like you’ve been begging me to since they released it,” Ushijima leaned back against Daichi’s chest.

“Oo! It’s up. Log in~” Daichi rested his chin on Ushijima’s shoulder.

“I’m going, jeez,” Ushijima tilted his head to bump Daichi’s. He slowly tapped out his information to make Daichi suffer. “There, now it’s loading again.”

Daichi tapped out an excited rhythm against Ushijima’s waist.

A laugh tumbled out of his mouth and Ushijima squirmed, “Hey! That tickles!”

“Good,” Daichi grumbled.

The game finally loaded and Ushijima meticulously read through the introduction. He sometimes read over the same thing two or three times more than he should’ve to make Daichi squirm.

“Wakatoshiii! I know what you’re doing,” Daichi whined.

“Oh! Look, Daichi. It’s a pokemon,” Ushijima changed the subject with an innocent tone.

“Get bulbasaur, I think you’ll like him the most.” Daichi pointed.

“Accurate, I like plants.” Ushijima nodded.

Daichi snorted and watched Ushijima throw his first ball. “Oh, look at that. First throw. Good job.”

“I am taking from your dry tone that it’s rigged and everyone gets this pokemon,” Ushijima tapped the prompts and waited for Daichi’s rant.

“Not exactly, you get to pick your starter, but everyone gets the first one, yes.” Daichi said.

“Oh, hmm,” Ushijima hummed. 

“What?”

“I was expecting you to say a lot more,” Ushijima shrugged as he fiddled with the game. “I think if we go north there will be a pokemon.”

“Oh! Finally some movement. Gotta hatch lot of eggs.” Daichi cheered and jumped onto Ushijima’s back. “Carry me, please? I wanna stay warm.”

“If you hold my phone so I don’t run into anything,” Ushijima shifted Daichi a little to get a more comfortable hold and started walking.

“Oh, if you want, go by that dumb tree statue near G. There’s usually something cool over there. There’s also a pokestop.” 

Ushijima made the slight detour and Daichi vibrated with excitement.

“Fuck! It’s a damn abra. Holy shiiit I neeeeeed it, Wakatoshiii!” Daichi whined.

Ushijima took his phone to catch his own pokemon, letting out a frustrated groan when the abra ran away. 

“Aw, poor Wakatoshi-kun,” Daichi kissed Ushijima’s neck again. “Sucks to suck, doesn’t it?”

Ushijima settled a short lived glare at Daichi while his game processed. He really wanted to catch the oddish that appeared close by. Once he had it in his pokedex, Ushijima passed his phone back to Daichi and walked to where he thought pokemon would be. 

Daichi rested his head on top of Ushijima’s and watched for pokemon.  
It was a slow and boring walk across campus. Daichi got the one pokestop that never had any accompanying pokemon.

“We should come back and put a lure on the pokestop sometime.” Daichi noted, “Semi is gonna text us any minute. We both know how fast he is with homework once we are gone.”

“Yeah, once we reach where I’m going we can go to that one ramen cart he likes. They stay open pretty late. It’s already eleven.”

“And I’m freezing,” Daichi shivered. “So walk faster. I’m ready to cuddle up with my boyfriends and go to bed.”

“Fine. Anything close?” Ushijima asked.

“Not that I-” Daichi gasped loudly. “Holy fucking shit! I got a fucking omanyte!”

“That’s nice, Daichi.” Ushijima kept walking.

Daichi danced as much as he could while piggyback riding. “I cannot believe this. Oh, man. I can’t wait to brag about this tomorrow.”

As soon as Ushijima stepped into the clearing he was looking for both of their phones went ballistic. Six pokemon and a text to both of them from Semi.

“Holy shit, Ushijima! A fucking magmar? How did you know?” Daichi hopped off of Ushijima and bounced as he tried to catch all of the pokemon. Semi’s text was pushed to the back of his brain. 

“I came here with Satori while he was visiting like weekend. It made him pretty excited to. I figured I could at least bring you over here.” Ushijima shrugged.

Daichi glanced over and laughed, “What a puny magmar.”

Ushijima feigned hurt. “Oi! I’m new to this!”

“I know that more than anyone.” Daichi snorted.

“We should head back now.” Ushijima pulled daichi away from the pokemon gold mine. “We both need to eat, too.”

The trek to get food and get to their apartment was long and quiet. They were still playing pokemon until they got to their door.

Ushijima knocked softly before turning the key, a minimal habit from his days with Satori as a roommate. Daichi let Ushijima in first so he could take off his shoes and get the food to Semi.

Daichi made sure the door was locked before he took off his shoes. He padded farther into their warm apartment. Semi jumped into his arms with an excited kiss. Daichi gladly kissed him back to steal even more warmth from his mouth. It was easy for Daichi to carry Semi into their kitchen and still bury his face into Semi’s neck.

“I see someone missed us,” Ushijima chuckled as he set out their dinner at the table.

“You were gone for hours! I’m freezing. And I wanted to go out with you too,” Semi pouted.

“We aren’t going back out tonight. It’s too cold for that,” Daichi put Semi down so he could take off his jacket scarf. “But we don’t have class tomorrow, and Ushijima doesn’t have practice. So, you know what that means?”

“Fuck! Yes, sleeping in.” Semi cheered as he sat down at the table.

Ushijima rolled his eyes and sat next to Semi.

Daichi stuck his tongue out and sat down with them. They ate in comfortable silence, mildly trying to hurry.

“Mmm, thank you for dinner,” Semi stood and planted a kiss on Ushijima’s cheek.

“Hey! I paid,” Daichi pouted.

“Oh, did you?” Semi teased and gave Daichi his own kiss to the cheek. “There. I’m going to change and go to bed.”

Ushijima and Daichi gave similar grunts and cleaned up the kitchen to join Semi in their room. Daichi didn’t bother putting on pyjamas and got into bed after undressing. Ushijima and Semi were in similar states of dress.

Ushijima settled into bed behind Daichi and moved to curl around his back.

Semi stopped his advance by clinging to Daichi and pushed Ushijima back with his feet. “No. My turn.” Semi pushed his face into Daichi’s chest and relaxed into Daichi’s warm embrace.

“But,” Ushijima reached for Semi, his hand landing on his butt. “It’s cold.”

“You hog him. I want a turn.” Semi dug his toes into Ushijima’s hips.

“He’s right, I wanna cuddle Eita,” Daichi looked over his shoulder with an apologetic look. “I’m all yours in the morning, okay?”

Ushijima nodded and kept his hand on Semi as he settled back into the bed. Daichi settled his chin on top of Semi’s head and fell asleep. Semi pressed a kiss onto Daichi’s chest and followed suit.


End file.
